User talk:Soul reaper
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Solidus Snake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drawde83 (Talk) 03:17, 26 January 2010 The Whitlam sacking 1975. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dismissal, Read up on this if you do not know it is very interesting and notable especiialy since it happend when Donald Anderson turned 45. Kennedy 3421 04:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :I know all about it and yes it is very interesting but it has nothing to do with Metal Gear. If Whitlam is ever mentioned in the series then it would be appropriate for the page but as things stand now it is completely irrelevant to the series. I'm sorry but that's just how it is--Soul reaper 02:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Thats Ok do not need to say sorry and yeah It will stay off the page :What do you think of the current Government or the Prime Minister? Kennedy 3421 09:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 : :Well I'm honestly not the biggest fan of Gillard being in charge but I'm happier with her than I would be with Abbot. I'm not really sure how things will go with the parliament as it is now but I hope that things work out alright. I am kind of annoyed about them scrapping plans for the mining tax but it was really the only way they could get the support of the independents--Soul reaper 10:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I think the Liberal party needs to lighten up but What Julia Gilard did to Kevin Rudd was wrong, She is a backstabbing B***H, you look a people like Cardinal Geroge Pell saying sucking up to her by saying she is a good friend of the Catholic church that is a complete lie some of her views differ from them. Kennedy 3421 23:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 : :My Mother has met both Julia Gilard and Tony Abbot and I saw mum talking to him at Church, at the start of 4 years ago a friend of mine thought Peter Costello and I thought it would be Kevin Rudd. My parents do not like Gilard. Im glad at least John howard is not Prime Minister anymore. Kennedy 3421 05:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 : :Oh god Howard was honestly just plain terrible. But I have to say I'm so sick of hearing about Gillard 'stabbing him in the back'. It wasn't her decision, it was the party's, she supported Rudd the whole time and the only reason she took the position was to make sure things stay on track. The Liberals really have no right to make a big deal out of it considering they've been doing the same thing, first Nelson was kicked out and replaced with Turnbull and then Turnbull got the boot and now Abbotts in. Abbott got his position in the same way that Gillard did--Soul reaper 04:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Gilard promsied she would not do that to Rudd and she is no saint she stuffed up on the school halls as for the opposition Abbot won through a challenge Rudd stepped down instead. Kennedy 3421 08:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 : :There are things called factions they do it in the labor party every time they do not think they will win, they did it to Opposition leader Bill Hayden and replaced him with BoB Hawke. The Liberals did to Turnball and Nelson but they were in Opposition. She might not have done it directly but she had something to do with it. I do not think Rudd likes her. Kennedy 3421 08:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 : :Donald Anderson is only a few months younger than John Howard. John Howard was birthday is the 26th July 1939. Andrew Peacock is a few months older than Howard. : :Did you think Labor did the right or wrong thing with Kicking out Bill Hayden? Kennedy 3421 04:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 RE: Banner? Hello. The banner you made is pretty cool, but unfortunatley the mandatory adverts Wikia require on the main page means there isn't much point in having a banner. We can't put the banner above the top advert, because Wikia automatically places the top add right at the top of the page, and the boxed advert to the left would just cover up the banner anyway. Sorry. --Fantomas 09:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Help I don't know what help I can be, but I'll help if you need it. If you happen to edit at the Final Fantasy wiki, I can help you there too.Socom92 18:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't how to add the banner, but the Final Fantasy wiki has one. So someone there must know something. I'll check into it. P.S. Awesome banner I'm working on the banner problem. I know how to add it now. Just need an admin to do the work for me, or get admin rights myself. Socom92 18:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Banner Hi there, do you mean add that banner to your personal skin? If so, you can .color2 { background: url("http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100225064627/metalgear/images/3/3d/MGmonaco.jpg") no-repeat; } or #wikia_header { background: url("http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100225064627/metalgear/images/3/3d/MGmonaco.jpg") no-repeat; } or #background_strip { background: url("http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100225064627/metalgear/images/3/3d/MGmonaco.jpg") no-repeat; border:0 none; } to User:Soul_reaper/monaco.css, depending on the effect you want but to have it added to the site, it doesn't go with the new skin, so you'd have to talk to the adminstrators and see if they want it — 12:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Headline text It's not an obvious reference. Besides the use of the word "rising", it has nothing to do with the game at all. --Fantomas 13:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :There is literally nothing to indicate it is a reference to the game, outside of the use of the word rising. Which is quite a common word in the English language. --Fantomas 13:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC)